greegeefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rayman Movie
The Rayman Movie 'is a Universal Picture movie and it is coming soon in the movie theater. Characters *Rayman *Raygirl Catus *Globox *Uglette *Globox 650 Children *Bembette *Murfy *Teensies *Ly the Fairy *Ember *Bubble Dreamer *Polokus *Clark *Betilla *Edtih Up *Helena Handbasket *Annetta Fish *Holly Luya *The Magicain *Electoons *Tod *RaySpike *Tod's Minions Main Protagonist *Rayman Deuteragonist *Raygirl Catus Main Antagonist *Tod Transcript Part 1 (Prologue) * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 *'Rayman: ' Part 8 * Part 9 (Rayman Meets Raygirl Catus) * Part 10 * Part 11 * Part 12 * Part 13 * Part 14 * Part 15 * Part 16 * Part 17 * Part 18 * Part 19 * Part 20 (Tod Kidnapped Raygirl Catus) * Part 21 (Rayman Goes To Tod's Lair To Rescue Raygirl Catus) * Part 22 (Tod's Final Battle) * Part 23 (Defeated of Tod) *'Tod: 'You cannot defeat me, Rayman! You're going to DIE!!!! (''about to kill Rayman) *'Rayman: '''Never! I'm going to kill you! You're dead now! (''shooting towards Tod) *'Tod: '(got hits by Rayman's fists) Ouch! What's going on?! (lasers comes around Tod and ready to kill him) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screaming until he explodes to die) *Rayman: I did it! I must save Raygirl before this lair could explodes! (runs to rescue Raygirl. Cut to Rayman frees Raygirl from the dungeon) *Raygirl Catus: Thank you for rescue me, Rayman! (she kisses Rayman) Part 24 (Happy Ending Where Rayman and Raygirl Catus Lived Happyily Ever After) * After End Credits *'Betina: '''Oh, Rayman! Where are you? Why are you gone forever? I wanna to see you! (''crying) *'Cookie: '''Betina, why are you crying? *'Betina: Because Rayman is all gone forever, and I was trying to find him, but he's nowhere to be seen. *'Cookie:' I know, Betina. I guess, I think I miss him. *'Betina: '''Me too! *'LacMac: '(''sadly) LacMac missed Rayman! *'Flips: '(wimpers) Trailer *'Announcer: '''The mysterious imagination of millions around the world. Now, there is a hero in this new movie. And the hero is... (we see the magic sparkles appeared, and disappeard, and we see Rayman) Rayman! *Rayman: Who else will you expecting? *Announcer: Universal Pictures presents, in association with UbiSoft Entertainment, "The Rayman Movie". coming soon in a new movie. Based on the video games by UbiSoft. *Betilla: (she touches Raygirl. Raygirl whimpers and crawled away) Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you. *Raygirl Catus: Really? Who are you? *Betilla: Betilla. *'Announcer: 'There are lots of a new characters in the new movie. *'Rayman: 'You look just like me. *'Raygirl Catus: 'I sure am, but who are you? *'Rayman: 'I'm Rayman. *'Announcer: 'But something has gone wrong. *'Rayman: '(''screams with a shock) Ahh!! Who are you?! *'Tod: '''I am Tod! *'Narrator: 'Tod is the evil villain in the movie. *Betilla: Raygirl, you can follow this path, it leads to your new boyfriend's home. His name is Rayman. *'Rayman: 'Well, Raygirl, I remember that a couple years ago, I was created by Betilla. *Announcer: Tod came to kidnapped his girlfriend. *Tod: You're mine, Raygirl! All mine! (Raygirl Catus bawls) *Globox: Hi, Rayman, who's that beautiful girl like you? *Murfy: And what's her name? *Rayman: My friends, I would like to meet my new girlfriend, Raygirl! *Announcer: His girlfriend is trapped into the dungeon by the evil Tod. *'Raygirl Catus: 'Rayman! Help me! *'Tod: '(''evil laughing) Rayman can't help you now, my dear! *Announcer: It is up to Rayman to rescue his girlfriend... *'Rayman: '''Don't worry Raygirl! I'm coming to rescue you! (''runs to rescue Raygirl Catus) *'Announcer: '...from the evil villain. *Tod: You cannot defeat me, Rayman! You're going to DIE!!!! (about to kill Rayman) *Rayman: Never! I'm going to kill you! You're dead now! (shooting towards Tod) *'Narrator: '"The Rayman Movie". Coming in September from Universal Pictures and I hope you enjoy this new movie of Rayman. *'''Rayman: '''I'll save a seat for you!